The purpose of this project is to image the human upper pharynxusing MRI. Initially, cadaver material was used. A whole cadaverhead and an extracted pharynx currently are available for thisproject. Additional cadaver material can be obtained. Eventually,live human pharynges will be imaged. It is expected that resultsof this project will be useful for research, teaching, andclinical purposes. For research purposes, a better understandingof the complex interdigitation and distribution of muscle massesin the region will be obtained. For clinical purposes, it isanticipated that information obtained will be useful in planningcleft palate surgery such that the infant can be imaged in advanceand surgery could be simulated on the computer prior to theoperation. For teaching purposes, it is expected that the musclemasses could be identified and marked in a "phantom" head on thecomputer and rotated in space thus displaying an otherwiseextremely difficult region to visualize.